


Enchanted Worlds

by Overcast_Alpha



Series: Enchanted Worlds [1]
Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Nightvale
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overcast_Alpha/pseuds/Overcast_Alpha
Summary: Several different fandoms suddenly have their worlds colliding amongst eachothers’. Mysterious portals show up, people go missing, a killing spree is going on.What’s happening? Can these different worlds get along with each other and save all universes?





	Enchanted Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is the first part of the prologue with an introduction to the first bit of the cast in this story!

—- Nightvale Universe 042

“Hello listeners, and welcome to Nightvale. For once, it may seem that we will have a normal day. Nothing seems to be happening and the weather is perfectly normal. This is strange indeed. Won’t you agree?”

“-hat? There’s a suspicious portal suddenly opening?! Fantastic, I will check it out soon, Uh, I’ll be back, listeners!” Cecil Palmer announces, then promptly gets up to head towards the place where the portal opened up.

It seems to had opened up directly in front of the police station. “What’s going on here?” Cecil questions one of the police officers. The officer in question shrugs.

“I don’t know. A portal suddenly popped up into this ground directly in front of the task force.” Cecil thought, great. So no one knows where in the world this damned portal came from?

“Oh, uh.. had you asked Carlos and his team of scientists, yet?” Cecil asked, scratching his back head.

“They’re coming, shortly.” The officer acclaims. Then, when Cecil turns to get another look at the portal, it disappeared. “What the fu-“

———— ————-

Pennsylvania, Harrisburg

Supernatural, Universe 053

“What is it, Sammy?” Dean Winchester inquired, looking at his brother. They were sat in Dean’s Chevy Impala ‘67. 

“It’s Bobby. He called to say that... a portal seemingly came out of no where,” Sam explained, before hanging up on Bobby and putting the phone in his jeans pocket.

“Where did he say it was?” Dean asked, in his rough voice.

“Michigan, Detroit.” Sam answered.

“Awesome,” Dean says, before taking a bite out of his cheeseburger,”You think I can hit a big club there?”

Sam slaps Dean. “No! You can’t.”

“Hey!” Dean calls out at Sam. Dean then focuses outside his window. “Hey, you said that Bobby said it was in Michigan, right?”

Sam then stares out in the front of his side of the window as well. “Shit.”


End file.
